I'm Jealous
by XxXCatareinaXxX
Summary: A songfic about InuYasha and Kagome to the lyrics of I'm Jealous by Shania Twain. Tell me how it is...ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Neither InuYasha nor any other related characters have, nor ever will, belong to me. I am merely a servant of my own imagination, which is too lazy to create its own characters to toy with.**

**Disclaimer: "I'm Jealous" is copyrighted 2002 by Universal-Songs of PolyGram International Inc. /Loon Echo Inc. (BM) All Rights Reserved to Loon Echo Inc.**

_**A/N: **__**This is a Oneshot Songfic which I came up with whilst listening to Shania Twain's 'I'm Jealous." It's a beautiful song, and every time I listen to it, I think of a scenario between InuYasha and Kagome.**_

Kagome was walking several paces behind InuYasha, her ear buds playing the soft music of the Canadian songstress, Shania Twain. A soft smile graced the girl's lips, and her step seemed to be slightly more bouncy than usual. The irate hanyou could, of course, hear the lyrics; however, because it was in English, he couldn't make any sense of them. She calmed slightly at the next song, her eyes becoming mysteriously dark.

_If I were the moon, I could  
catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_

Yes, she could relate to the words, the miko mused serenely, her eyes focusing on the silver haired God in front of her. She knew he watched the moon each night, counting down the phases until he turned human once more. For this reason, she believed that he held a certain aversion towards the glowing silver orb, but he still paid attention to it. For this sort of significance, she was insanely desirous._  
_

_I wish I were the sun shining  
on your face--caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace--  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun_

_  
_The sun. Oh, how she adored the way the glowing golden globe accented his already stunning features. The way it made his hair glitter brilliantly, and the way it reflected in his amber eyes when he turned his gaze skywards. She already knew how it had kissed his skin, for it was bronzed from the affection. He seemed so comfortable in it, too. She loved nothing more than to watch him when he slept in the hot afternoons, his face smoothed of anger or agitation.

_  
Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
nothing else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no  
_

This could never happen for her though. He made it quite clear that he belonged to Kikyou. She couldn't fathom how he still held feelings for the corpse. She wasn't alive, after all, and her greatest fancy was to take him to Hell with her. Some lover she was. A scowl passed over her features at this thought, but it left as fleetingly as it had arrived.

_  
When the sun's on your skin--  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin--  
but I'm jealous of the sun_

I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
neck--and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
back--I'd love to let it linger  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain  


She longed to be able to run her hands over him the way he allowed the rain to. Oh, she dreamed of such things. But then again, he wasn't hers to do such things to.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

When it rains on your face--  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace--  
I'm jealous of the rain  


He moves so gracefully, she realized, watching him stalk ahead of her with animalistic fluidity. She wished that she could move like that, but she was a lanky human girl, who was surprised that she had not gotten herself killed by her awkwardness. Issuing a soft sigh, she returned her attention to the song, which was just finishing its well-placed instrumental break._  
_

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

_  
When the wind's in your hair--  
the way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah_

Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no

_  
_As the song neared its end, Kagome hardly that the object of her desires had stopped. He had turned to face her, watching her with heavy lidded, intense amber eyes. Her state of unawareness promptly caused her to collide with him. His hands shot out and wrapped around her to steady her, but didn't let go. Surprised, she looked up at him, gasping at the pure realization and emotion swirling in his molten depths. "In-InuYasha…" She stammered, her eyes widening as he gently plucked the speakers from her ears.

"Kagome, I figured something out…" He whispered huskily, drawing her closer to him ever so slightly. At a loss for words, the startled teen allowed him, her breath becoming uneven, her heartbeat accelerating.

"W-what's that?" She whispered in reply, stifling a soft yelp when his crooked finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"I realized who I choose, Kagome." He announced; his voice nearly a purr. She had to restrain herself from melting on the spot.

His hand splayed across her lower back, pressing her to him, making their noses barely touching. He felt her shudder slightly, and smelled the arousal lace her scent. A smile graced his lips, and he nudged her gently. "Do you want to know who I picked?" When she gulped, and tensed in his arms, the comprehension dawned on him. _She thinks I chose Kikyou… _A low growl rumbled through him, causing her to jump. Her yelped floated to his ears when he crushed her to him, enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Kagome… I'm sorry for misleading you." He murmured into her hair, waiting until she fisted handfuls of his haori before continuing. "Kikyou is a memory, Kagome… I chose you." She tensed again, her breath hitching in her throat. Waiting until she relaxed, he tilted her head up again, so that their eyes met. "Do you accept me?" He whispered softly, his voice sending shivers racing down her spine.

She was stunned into silence. How could she reply? How _should _she reply? Deciding on an action, she weakly nodded, then gasped as his lips crashed down onto hers, silencing any protests with a deep kiss. Finally, she became responsive enough to return the kiss, allowing all her feelings to gush into that one moment of contact, causing the half demon to become dizzy with passion.

"Oh InuYasha," She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder once they broke apart.

_When the moon's in your eyes--  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah  
And I realize--  
I'm even jealous of the moon…_

_**A/N: This Songfic is probably really bad, but it's my first. Can you guys possibly give me some feedback? I know it seems to jump around, but I didn't quite know what I was doing, so…**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Harusaki Taisho**_


End file.
